Pictures That Hold A Story
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: One night, Roller Brawl looks through her photo album with her daughters Flare and Viola. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Pictures That Hold A Story**

Roller Brawl sighed lightly as she gazed out into the evening, seeing the sun was nearly set, but her flaming fire wasn't home yet. He was with the other Portal Masters on a mission for Master Eon, but had promised to be home that evening. She assumed the mission was taking a bit longer than they had anticipated and he would be home soon.

She then decided that it would be a good time to give her girls a bath before bed and so went over to them. "Come on, girls. Bath time," she said with a smile.

Flare perked up. "Can Viola and I play with our rubber ducks that Grandma and Grandpa gave us?" She asked.

Roller nodded with a smile. Her parents had given the girls a set of rubber ducks that had elemental themes for each element and the girls loved playing with them in the tub, though Viola was happy to hold one in her hand and pretend it could fly while Flare would make them swim in a line.

Filling the tub with warm water and putting in bubble bath, she got the girls bathed and Flare was soon wrapped in a towel and drying off before she tried putting on her pajamas, but got a little stuck, making her mother chuckle in amusement and help her out. "There you go, sweetie," she said with a smile.

"Mommy, can I pick out a bedtime story?" The little one asked.

"Alright, you go pick a story for Mommy to read to you while your little sister finishes up her bath," the Undead skater said.

Flare immediately headed for their room and Roller finished bathing Viola, who reached her arms up when she was done with the bath and she was soon dry and in her pajamas and wrapped in her favorite blanket, laying contently in her mother's arms.

As she went into the bedroom, she noticed Flare coming up to her with a large book in her hands, but it wasn't just a book. Roller smiled when she recognized her photo album and smiled when Flare brought it over and climbed up on the bed. "Mommy, what's this?" She asked curiously.

The skater smiled at her daughter. "Well, this is Mommy's photo album, which in a way is like a giant storybook," she said, seeing her daughter's eyes light up. "Each picture holds a story or reminds the person looking at it about the moment captured in the picture."

"Can we look through it?"

Nodding, Roller carefully opened the book to the first page, smiling at the pictures that were revealed. "This is of me and your uncles when we were little," she said, pointing to a picture of herself at seven years old with all five of her brothers standing around her in a protective circle.

Flare then gasped. "Grandma and Grandpa!" She said happily, pointing to another picture.

"Yes," said Roller with a smile, seeing herself being held aloft by her father. "That was when I had won my very first Roller Derby. I was eight years old at the time and my brothers had taught me everything about roller skating and I used what they had taught me to win."

She pointed to the other picture of her five brothers holding her aloft, their faces beaming with pride as she held up a big gold medal in her hands, having to use both hands to lift it up. "Your uncles bragged for days that they had the best little sister and she was the champion. No one could beat her."

"Were you unbeatable, Mommy?" Flare asked, looking proud at saying the word correctly.

"Well…I did win most of the derbies, but there were a few that I didn't win first place," she said, pointing to another picture. This was when she was almost a teenager and had taken second place in a derby competition. "That was the first time I had gotten second place and I was upset at myself, feeling I had failed. But your uncles were proud of me and told me that while winning first place was great, finishing the race was better and it didn't matter where I placed, I was a winner to my family."

She smiled as she pointed out more pictures until she came to one that made her frown. "This derby…was the last one I did for a long time, before I met your father," she said. "This was where Kaos first saw me and apparently decided that I would be his bride."

"Ew," Flare said, making a face. Viola apparently found that thought bad too as she made a face, making her mother chuckle.

"Yes," Roller said in agreement. "Your uncles of course wouldn't let him near me, but then Kaos had them captured and hurt my family. I searched for so long to find my family, but I never would have found them if it hadn't been for your father."

She turned the page to reveal a picture of her as a young woman and facing a young man who wore ninja-like armor and held honor in high regard and she was smiling at him. "Your father and I first met in a forest and at first I thought he was just like the bully Portal Masters I had dealt with, but while we fought, he didn't hurt me even once and he even suggested we talk. Well…that led me to see that he was nothing like the others. He was different."

"Is that what Daddy looked like before he got his big powers?" Flare asked.

Roller Brawl knew her daughter meant Blaze's Skyelemental powers. "Yes," she said. "And he trained hard, not only protecting me, but treating me as an equal."

She pointed to a picture of what looked like a birthday party. "This is my sixteenth birthday," she said with a smile. "Your father had given me the best gifts, besides you and your sister."

Flare noticed something. "That's Auntie Rachel and Uncle Magna Charge," she said, pointing to the two in the picture.

"That's right," her mother said. "They had helped your father reunite me with your grandfather, who had no idea I was his daughter and I didn't know he was my father due to Kaos causing my father to have memory loss and me thinking I'd never find my parents again."

"Was Grandma there too?" The little one asked.

Roller shook her head. "No, sadly, she wasn't," she said softly. "I had no idea where she was. It was your aunt Crystal who found her and your uncles."

The next picture was of her kneeling down to Crystal's height, giving the girl a special necklace. "Your aunt Crystal went with your uncle Starcast on a mission to find your uncles and not only found them, but your grandmother too," she said, smiling as a tear came to her eyes. "It was not only the day she gained her Skyelemental and the day my family was reunited, but also the day where your aunt and I became very close friends and the necklace I gave her showed that I was not only her friend, but also someone who would protect her, in gratitude of her finding and freeing my brothers and mother."

Flare gently turned the page and Roller smiled. "Ah, here we are," she said, smiling at the pictures of her and Blaze's wedding and of them on their honeymoon. "Your father proposed to me when I was nearly twenty-one and I instantly accepted."

"Did our uncles and Grandma and Grandpa accept Daddy?" Flare asked.

"Yes. They had heard a lot about your father from Kaos being upset that your father kept ruining his plans and from Master Eon, who put in a good word for your father. They were happy that I had found my other half and they knew I'd be safe, and then when your father and I were blessed with you and Viola, well, your uncles were ecstatic to be uncles and your grandparents were thrilled to no end."

The young girl giggled. "And they gave Kaos a big boot, right?" She asked.

Roller Brawl laughed. "Oh, the first time Kaos came back to try and kidnap me after your uncles and grandparents had permanently come to live here, they not only gave him the big boot back to his lair, but your father chased after him with swords blazing. Kaos screamed like a little girl."

Flare giggled again and Viola began giggling too, unsure of what her sister was giggling at, but not wanting to be left out. The young girl then turned the page, but saw there were only three pages that had pictures and the first two were of moments with her and Viola with their parents and the final page had only one picture while the rest of the pages were blank. "How come there's only these pictures left, Mommy?" She asked.

"That's because your father and I are going to add more pictures soon," the Undead skater said. "More pictures of our entire family."

The final picture was of the whole family. Roller Brawl, her parents, her five brothers, Blaze, and Flare and Viola. It was a wonderful photo and she smiled. "Your father just might have to get me another photo album because I know I'll have more pictures than pages soon."

Viola saw the picture and pointed to Roller in the picture. "Mama," she said, loud and clear.

Roller Brawl was surprised and then heard Flare squeal happily. "She said her first word!" She exclaimed.

"She did," said the surprised skater. "Oh, we'll have to tell Daddy about that one."

Viola pointed to the picture again with a smile and Roller smiled. "Yes, it's a picture of all of us," she said and noticed that there were only four blank pages left. "Oh, I will need another photo album."

"With all the pictures that everyone take and give us, we'll need many of them," said an amused voice and they looked up to see Blaze standing there, smiling at them.

"Daddy!" Flare exclaimed happily, running over to him and he picked her up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and hug him.

"Hey, my little spark," he said with a smile. "Was Mommy reading you a bedtime story?"

Flare nodded. "About how she won a race when she was little like me and a lot more," she said excitedly. "And Viola said her first word!"

Blaze smiled at his wife, who smiled back at him. "Hello, my flaming fire," she said.

"Hello, my beautiful rose," he said, giving her a loving kiss before seeing Viola reaching for him. "And there's my other little spark," he said, accepting her in his free arm. "And did I hear that someone just said their first word?"

"Mama," Viola said, pointing to her mother, who had happy tears in her eyes and Blaze smiled.

"Very good, sweetie. Daddy's very proud of you," he said.

Content in their father's arms, both girls quickly settled down and were asleep in seconds, making him smile before they heard a chuckle and saw Rachel standing in the doorway with an instant camera in her hand and she handed them a developing picture that she had taken when they weren't looking. "Sorry, but I thought it was too cute to not catch on camera," she said with a smile.

The photo showed Blaze holding both his girls and they were sound asleep in his arms. "Aww," Roller said. "It is adorable."

Blaze smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Rachel," he said. "It's a picture that's definitely going into the photo album."

The Tech Portal Master smiled. "I think photo albums are some of the best stories ever," she said before bidding them goodnight and heading off to her room where her future husband and children were.

As they put the children to bed, Roller Brawl looked at her husband. "Oh, Blaze, looking through those pictures brought back all those memories, more of them happy than not," she said.

Having seen the pictures before, he knew what she meant. "And there will be many more happy ones to add," he said. "Along with the stories we can share as time goes on."

She nodded as they then kissed, holding onto each other as love filled both of them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
